Finding my lost family
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: What would happen if bella had left after her birthday? what if her daughter found the Cullens? Read and find out. DISCLAIM:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Bella's Daughter

Lilly's p.o.v.

I was walking threw the woods of Louisiana. I started thinking about my life and I was taught that I was able to let my emotions out by singing so I sang and the song I sang was how I felt when I left mom, my brother Anthony, my brother Masen and my sister Mary.

Don't Forget To Remember Me

18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they just drug on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
Baby don't forget

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a bible  
If you ever loose your way

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
and those bills there on the counter  
Remind me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell mee-mal that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
Lord I feel so small some times in this big ol' place  
I know there are more important things, but  
Don't forget to remember me  
Don't forget to remember me

I then thought about the first boyfriend I had and the song and my tone changed.

Tell Me Why

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

I thought about my second boyfriend that was a real sweet heart and what I had to do.

Already Gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you  
Now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

I thought that I heard someone talking so I listened and I recognized my uncle Jasper's voice I had only heard it from mom's thoughts but I remembered it nonetheless and I thought about what I should do and I know how mom used to sing me and my brothers and sister to sleep. I thought of the song and I started to sing it.

All The Pretty Little Ponys

Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

Can you see the little ponies  
Shining before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Gonna be there when you arise

Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
All the pretty little ponies  
All the pretty little ponies

I felt six pairs of eyes on me and I started to fall as the tiredness hit me and I saw uncle Jasper run and catch me before I fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later but I heard fighting so I pretended like I was asleep "Jasper, why did you save that weak human? isn't one human in our lives enough?" when aunt Rose said that I knew why mom had said that I have her irratation. I couldn't just let her keep talking so I opened my eyes and set up "Auntie Rosie don't talk about mom like that infront of me, ok?" they looked at me shocked "your Bella's daughter?" I smiled "yeah and I have two brothers and a sister" they looked thoughtful then uncle Emmett spoke up "how come your hair is a bronze color and your eyes are green?" I laughed.

"Mom always said I got most of my looks from dad" I watched them as they thought about that and I realized that I was looking at six vampires not seven, I got curious "where's da-Edward?" I asked they realized that I had almost said 'where's dad?' I looked at my hands "Edward left an hour before we found you. He said that he couldn't live without Bella and he said that he was going to the Volturi" uncle Jasper regarded my other family with high honors I could tell by the way he mentioned their name "oh so dad's going to Italy."

I turned to Aunt Alice "Auntie Alice would you call dad for me, pretty please?" I asked her "sure by the way how do you know us?" I smiled "well mom tolled us about you and she said that if one of us ever found you to tell you about us and mom's fine. I talked to her" I frowned "well I don't know how she is now but I did six weeks ago" they were shocked and saddened by this "how come you didn't talk to Bell in six weeks?"

I glared at him "well maybe if I had asked the scientist at that lab to let me out of that cage long enough to call mom maybe I'd be in a better mood uncle Emma" I said "you were lock in a cage?" uncle Jasper was furious I could feel his desire to kill them, I walked over and set next to him "calm down uncle Jasper, besides I already killed one of them when I busted out of that cage" I said using my powers to calm him.

He gave me a curious look but was interrupted by aunt Alice "here its Edward" I stood grabbing the phone "hello" I heard him breathing "who is this?" "daddy don't be silly, you remember when mom left you after her 18th birthday?" "Bella's your mother?" I smiled "yes and your my dad now get back here before I have my cousin Felix drag you back" "hey Lilly" I giggled "hi Felix, would you drag dad back here, please?" I asked in my innocent voice that he couldn't resist "were already on our way back" I was absolutly glowing "really? where are you?" "right outside" I hung up and ran outside after giving Alice her phone back and when dad got out of the car I ran and hugged him tight.

"Oh daddy!! I missed you" I let him go and I ran to Felix "brother Bear" I said as I jumped in his waiting arms, he chuckled "sister Wolf" we had come up with indian names for each other. I let go when I heard a growl behind him and I saw them. I ran to Demitri "dark Wolf" I hugged him then I went to Jane and Alec "grey Eagle, blue Hawk" I hugged them both "its good to see you too" they said together.


	2. The Truth

I laughed "what are you guys doing here?" I asked "Mama Tiger" the five of them said, I laughed "how about we all go inside so we can talk?" they nodded so we went inside. Dad, uncle Emmett and auntie Rosie set on one couch, uncle Jasper and aunt Alice on the love seat and Grandma and Grandpa on the other love seat. I was sitting between grey Eagle (Jane) and blue Hawk (Alec) while brother bear was standing behind grey Eagle and dark Wolf was standing behind blue Hawk "would you care to explain?" Grandpa asked.

"Well my full name is Lillian Hale I was named after my aunt Rosie, my brother Anthony's full name is Anthony McCarty Cullen he was named after dad and uncle Emmett, Masen Whitlock Hale was named after dad and uncle Jasper. Mary Lillian Brandon was named after aunt Alice and aunt Rose. You see we were named after you because mom still thought of you as family and she hates herself for running away like that.

She hates to feel weak, fragile. She hates to feel like she's breakable like glass. Mom is the strongest creature on the planet and that's the reason she left. She wanted you guys to not have to worry about her losing her control and killing someone. She didn't want to hurt any of you so she decided that it would be easier if she left but she has been a reck" I said closing my eyes and projecting my family's memories all except for my bad memories.

Even my Italian family's memories and the memories of all our friends and I showed them everything and when I stopped projecting, I opened my eyes and I saw they were shocked "I can project memories, I got my talent from mom. She had always said that I had my aunt Rosie's irritation when it came to my brother Anthony. Every time he did something stupid I smacked him upside his head, crossed my arms and called him an Idiot, she said I looked like you Rose and I act like you to" I explained with a blush.

Uncle Emmett roared with laughter, I glared at him when aunt Rose smacked him upside his head, we both crossed our arms and said "idiot" at the same time, everyone started laughing "what!" we snapped at them "you look like twins" uncle Emmett got out between laughs. We looked at each other and joined in. When we finaly calmed down uncle Emmett had curiousity pouring off of him "what do you want to know, uncle Emm?" I asked.

He looked shocked "how'd you know I wanted to ask you something?" I smiled "well I got my empathic powers from mom but she said that I got them from uncle Jasper because I can absorb powers even from memories" I said "and because there is curiousity pouring off of you. Speak" I demanded "well what is with the really cool nicknames? Who is Mama Tiger?" I laughed "they're are indian names, do you want one? Mama Tiger is mom's indian name" I asked, he nodded "okay how about..." I trailed listening to his thoughts.

_'I hope it has "teddy bear" in it. Bella always thought of me as her big teddy bear brother so it would be a nice indian name especialy if Bell found out that I had one. Then I could always be her big teddy bear brother, always and forever. I miss Bells I wish she was here with us. I miss her, I miss my little sister"_

"Teddy bear brother" I said, he smiled "perfect thanks Lil" I smiled as he used my old nickname. I got up and, walking over to my uncle, I gave him a hug "I know you miss mom. She missed you too, Em" I said against his shoulder, he hugged me back and I could tell that he was happy "how'd you know I missed, Bells?" he asked when I pulled away. I walked over to the couch and set back down "I guess you could thank mom and dad for that" I said as I saw recognition light in his eyes as he jumped up pointing at me "mind reader" he exclaimed.

I chuckled "took you long enough" I muttered crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as he fell back on the couch between Rose and dad. I saw dad smile then I had something else to say before they came in "you know you guys are really lucky, mom's very picky about who she's with" I crossed my arms and huffed then I felt a familiar set of hands grab me and pick me up I looked at my brother "Anthony if you don't put me down your going to be in big trouble" he laughed.

"Just try it sis" he asked for it. I smaked him on his thick head, that did it he dropped me but before I could hit the floor uncle Emmett had caught me "hey! Don't you know it's not polite to drop a lady!" I looked at Emmett shocked then I looked back at Anthony "yeah" I said sturnly. He laughed "yeah right like she's a lady" I glared at him 'Em put me down, he is going to die' I thought to him.

He set me on my feet but before I could lunge he grabbed me "don't kill your brother. I know you want to but don't, please?" I could resist his pleas but I gave in.


	3. Bella's back

Bella's p.o.v.

'Em out me down, he is going to die' I heard Lilly think to Emmett. I heard him calm her down and I walked in "let her go Emmett, she's just going to hurt him later so why not let her get it out of her system now?" I asked they looked at me with sad and happy eyes "Bella!" my little pixie sister said running towards me with inhuamn speed. I caught her and hugged her tightly to me, afraid that I might lose her.

I felt the love that I had missed from this family. I let her go just as my blond sister came over, I hugged her tightly. I loved this family so much and I knew they loved me. I went over to Jasper and ruffled his hair "what no hug for your sister?" I asked, sounding upset. He jumped at me and I hugged him, he hugged me back. I smiled when I let him go "much better" he laughed "your happy 'cause I gave you a hug?" it was my turn to laugh "I just missed ya' sqirt" I ruffled his hair again, I walked over to Emmett and hugged him. He let Lilly go so he could hug me.

I pulled back and I laughed "what what'd I do?" I laughed harder and I almost couldn't get it out but I did "you let Lilly go" I waas lughing so hard I spilt a rib "I couldn't hold her back and hug you" I had calmed down some "yes it's called a one armed hug you big teddy bear" when I could trust my legs I moved over to the open window and I leaned out "Lilly he set a paint bomb off in your room, it's red abd black now" I pulled back and sighed "don't be supprised if they come in here looking like-" they walked in and I looked at them "that" they looked and Lilly had this huge smile.

She dragged him over to the couch "so did you cover my pictures and posters?" he smiled "you'll see when we get home" she smiled "I'm going to love it ain't I?" he nodded and she crushed him in a hug "what would I do without you" he hugged her back "you would've had to paint the walls yourself" they laughed and leaned against each other. I smiled and set next to them "so Bella what happened back then?" Emmett asked 'clueless as always, Emmy' I thought "I was losing my control Em, I would've hurt someone if I hadn't left. I didn't want to hurt any one so I thought about it and it was my only option" I said.

I took a breath "you see because of what I am I was never accepted by either of my kind I was able to make friends with a couple covens here and there, a couple nomads. It isn't easy being this way and it's harder for me to do things around other hybrids without being glared at or bad mouthed I'm the reject, the outcast, the mutt I will always fight for the ones I love and that won't change but I have enimes that wouldn't hesitate to kill those I love just to get me" I sighed.

"Listen I never wanted to hurt you guys that's why I left like that, I thought you would be better off without having to worry about me hurting someone" I put my head in my hands "Bella they have to watch me constently so that I don't slip-" I cut him off "Jasper your an empath and you've been dealing with everyones thirst not just yours" I said looking in his eyes "hell your probably the strongest one in this house, you deal with seven thirsts' not just one. I have empathic powers to, and I can barely hold myself together let alone anyone else" I stopped myself and looked down having admitted that.

Jasper got up and walked over to me, he set next to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and I let my emotions out I burried my head in his neck and I started crying. I couldn't held everything in anymore and I had to get it out. He held me as I cried knowing I needed to let it out, he took the brunt of my emotins and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly. I felt safe in my brothers arms, I felt welcomed and that was what I needed to feel and he knew it. He kept projecting love, understanding, acceptance and peace.

Soon my tears slowed and I pulled back,letting him go so I could wipe my eyes. they all seemed shocked and I knew why when I wiped my eyes. I had been crying blood tears, which is why they had that look. I wiped my eyes and Jasper just waited for me to see how I was "Bella you-" Emmett started "I know Em. I cry blood tears when I have to much blood in my body, sometimes I cry blood tears. It ain't any thing new to me" I said as I wiped the last of the blood away.

Jasper saw that I was okay and left to change, he got back just as my phone rang, Boondox

Seven

(A tiskit a taskit  
The scarecrows out his casket  
Turn out the lites and lock the doors  
Prayin that he passes)

A vision of the dead and the inbread of the backwoods  
Muthafucka born inside a tool shed  
Momma never loved me never paid me no attention  
Daddy was a rapist 30 years upstate in Fulton County Prison  
And I was raised by my own will  
Survivin offa scraps and bones,  
Bear traps and road kill  
Spendin my days and my nites all alone  
N my mind is gone there sumthin wrong wit my dome  
They shoulda put me in that tomb  
I didnt ask for this life  
When they cut me out the womb with a dull pocket knife  
Now I walk with a scythe  
And a murderous ability  
A corn-fed muthafucka filled with hostility  
Cracked out and im gone off the moonshine  
A hundred eighty proof wine made from that muska dyin  
Out in these corn fields learnin all these wicked skills  
Swingin slicin choppin dicin  
Country boy born to kill

A demon spawn the child of a bastard son  
seven born of seven and the seventh child fathered one  
A soul black full of pain  
Bodies in the field blood pourin like rain

A demon spawn the child of a bastard son  
seven born of seven and the seventh child fathered one  
A soul black full of pain  
Bodies in the field blood pourin like rain

Dont get lost in the woods in your black expedition  
On a dark dirt road so suspicious just trees and ditches  
Headlights flicker and it's got you turnin switches  
Now you so damn scared you bout to shit in your britches  
You cant think straight all you hear is heavy breathin  
Are your eyes just deceivin wut it is that you seein  
When i pull up the eight four pistol in the floorboard  
Blast out your back glass got you screamin oh no  
You finna know the reason adn you bout to find out  
Wut it is to suffer with a rusted blade in your mouth  
Nowhere to run nowhere to hide  
Bein stalked by the scarecrow the blood line of Malakai  
I hear these voices talkin they wont leave me alone  
Tell me snatch up this bitch by her hair and drag her home  
Over my shoulder in the back of a pickup truck  
Can't wait to get her home and hold her bleed her then chop her up

A demon spawn the child of a bastard son  
seven born of seven and the seventh child fathered one  
A soul black full of pain  
Bodies in the field blood pourin like rain

A demon spawn the child of a bastard son  
seven born of seven and the seventh child fathered one  
A soul black full of pain  
Bodies in the field blood pourin like rain

(A tiskit a taskit  
The scarecrows out his casket  
Turn out the lites and lock the doors  
Prayin that he passes)

I knew who's ringtone that was I grabbed my cell phone and answered "hey Andrew" I heard him chuckle "you use that ringtone why?" I could hear the amusement in his voice "so I know that a phsyco is calling me" he laughed "where are you were hungery" he whined "now remind me why I feed you" we laughed "I'll send Lilly, ok?" I heard cheering "ok gotta go bye" he hung up, I hung up and shook my head. I opened my moth to speak but Lilly beat me "were leaving, come on Anthony" she grabbed her brothers hand and they left.

I sighed "Bella who's Andrew?" "Andrew is a nice kid, him and his mate Laura are like family to me they stuck by me no matter what. They live with me so I have babysitters any time I need to run out" I said. They thought about it and realized I was right.


	4. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
